Web applications are often developed using application components that may be shared across multiple web application deployments. Some application components may be consumers of subordinate components, incorporating the features of the subordinate components. These subordinate components are typically referred to as “dependencies”. Dependency resolution is a process of managing dependency relationships between multiple application components across an application deployment framework. Conventionally, dependency relationships are resolved when an application component is committed to the system (e.g. when the component is staged for deployment). In such cases, consumer components may not be timely notified that dependencies have been modified. Additionally, deployment of consumer components that share similar dependencies can lead to duplication of code. Embodiments discussed herein provide technical solutions to problems introduced by these types of application deployments.